


Seaside Resort

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pardon my language, but this is a pure fuckfest. This has no rhyme or reason, and it may occasionally contradict itself. There is no plot. Characters from other Star Trek Series, and even some series that I really like will show up here. And everyone will be screwing each other’s brains out. No plot, no pairings, just some good old fashioned sex. It will involve hetero, homo, bi, threesomes and orgies. You’ve been warned. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Resort

The woman moaned under Jim’s expert hands. She was already spit on his cock and writhing around it as her muscles clenched around him. Her creamy skin and dark brown almost black hair spread out on her pillow underneath her. What was her name? Oh, Deanna Troi. He thought she was even married. He might have screwed her husband too.

Jim’s right hand grasped a full breast and he paused to suck on her nipple. Her hips bucked up against him trying to encourage him to keep moving. He obliged as her eyes flew open, lust blown pupils wide making her dark brown eyes almost black. “Jim…” she moaned as he kissed her. He was an expert at this. He forced her lips open with his tongue almost making her shrink against the mattress. The only thing that would have made this better was if her handsome husband had been here as well.

Jim felt strong hands on his hips and didn’t have to turn to know that his wish had just been granted. He came as, with a sharp thrust of the other man’s hips, he was spitted on the man’s cock. “Brought me home some entertainment, did you Deanna?” Riker’s rough voice sounded in the quiet bedroom as Jim eagerly met the other man’s thrusts. This ended with Jim spraying his cum all over Deanna’s belly as Will emptied himself into Jim.

Jim lay down to the side of Deanna as Will brought in a wet washcloth and curled up behind him, letting Jim wash off his wife. “Enjoyed this, did you?” Will asked. Jim nodded. Will reached over and found a pamphlet, “Here, we’re heading here in a couple of weeks. Why don’t you check it out?”

* * *

Here was a Seaside Resort called the “Paradise Lagoon”. It was billed as a “luxury two week getaway where anything and everything could happen”. You also had to be at least eighteen to get into the resort. “A place where the staff will help accommodate your every whim and desire. Inhibitions would be left at the door as would be the clothes.

The Paradise Lagoon was situated on its own tropical island with no other inhabitants to be offended by its lack of clothing. It did have a lagoon, a waterfall, a large swimming pool, a gym, and a bondage room, just in case you were into bondage and submission. It also had a chapel in case you decided to get religious. It and the kitchen and dining areas were the only places that people could not have sex. Too much cleaning up apparently.

The building was built on the curve of the beach, actually bending into the curve so as not to interrupt the architecture of the island. It was only two stories high, but the blue green structure ran over much of the beach. There were also outlying cottages where you could step directly from the door into the ocean. A private pontoon plane landed next to the resort and left them off. A ship would be unloading more passengers later in the day, but Jim wanted to take the quicker route, get the lay of the land so to speak.

The staff wore white t-shirts that left nothing to the imagination. This allowed for name tags, although Jim could already hear two of them getting it on in a back room as he entered the hotel. His one duffel bag contained toiletries, a pair of shorts and a shirt for when he left, and a pair of flip flops, in case he needed them. The blonde at the desk was checking him out as he approached, the name tag read “Tasha”.

“Hello, your name please,” she asked pleasantly. She was lovely, but looked like she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

“Jim Kirk,” he responded.

“Ah, Mr. Kirk, your room number is 105. Wesley, show him his room,” she said. He turned to find a young man eagerly coming up to him with a quick smile on his face. “Mr. Kirk, this is Wesley Crusher, his mother, Beverly, runs the resort. Yes, he’s old enough,” she said with a chuckle. Jim shook his head, the kid looked like he was sixteen. “You think he looks young, wait til you see Pavel, he looks fifteen and he’s a guest!”

Wesley quickly showed him his room and smiled his thanks as Jim gave him a tip. Jim smiled as he opened a drawer to the dresser. The amenities included lube, condoms, and edible underwear, cherry flavored. He found another brochure that proclaimed that other goodies could be purchased and delivered directly to his room. These included fuzzy handcuffs, vibrating toys, and a blow up doll. Jim wasn’t all that sure about the last one, but other things sounded interesting.

Jim found a towel hanging in the bathroom and exited his room with a smile as he looked over and found an older man with greying hair leaving the room next door. Jim smiled at him, “Hey, Jim Kirk.”

“Chris Pike,” the other man introduced himself with a smile. “You here alone?”

“Yep, just me, myself, and I, we hope to have company soon,” he said with a wink.

Chris laughed, “Join me on the beach?”

Jim grinned, “Why not?”


End file.
